


Tension

by royal__indigo



Series: Marcus & Dušan ❤︎ [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Game: Watch Dogs 2, M/M, Male Slash, Marcus and Dušan hate each other but love each other — they're dysfunctional lovebirds, This was a lot of fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Two sworn enemies gradually become lovers over time. The tension between them from their rivalry makes it a bumpy road, though, these two are tough yet totally dysfunctional together.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Dušan Nemec, Marcus Holloway/Dušan Nemec
Series: Marcus & Dušan ❤︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087805
Kudos: 2





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> —this really didn't take that long for me to write, i already had the idea in my head so it was just written at lightening fast speed lol xD
> 
> —Marcus and Dusan are actually kinda cute together to me, but then again maybe that's just me being weird with the shipping lol hope you all enjoy :)

They hated each other, they _really_ fucking _hated_ each other—though, Marcus couldn’t help himself and neither could Dusan. Marcus grabbing up Dusan and making him submit to his every command gave the both of them thrills so irresistible, they couldn’t wait to sneak around and see each other again. The hatred that these two had for each other was sheer jealously though, not enough to kill one another.

Wrench has always noticed the look in Marcus’ face when Marcus has been seeing someone, that glow but ever so slight nervousness that was pretty fucking adorable to him. He never asked Marcus, but he did know that Marcus would always slips up and spill the beans sooner or later. Better not to force it out of him and just Marcus tell him all about it himself.

_Dusan though. Why Dusan?_

Dusan excited Marcus, the thrill of dominating a guy who thought that he was too clever to be stopped in his tracks, made Marcus quite aroused. So willing to give into him like that when he put up the biggest fight to keep Marcus away from him—and try to stop him from ruining his evil plans.

Having finally caught Dusan, Marcus wasn’t going to let go of him. Marcus would remain in Dusan’s dreams for the rest of his life. That dick of Marcus’ sliding in and out making Dusan cry out well pronounced moans throughout the entire night.

“Guess you don’t hate me anymore, huh?” Marcus jokingly said to Dusan.

“ _Shut up_ , I just came, that doesn’t actually mean we’re a thing or anything, alright?” Dusan sharply bite back at Marcus.

“Wooo, someone’s feisty,”

“Just shut up and fuck me, dickhead,”

Marcus chuckled, “I’m that good, huh?”

“Oh _god_ —Don’t _even_ start that, sunshine,” Dusan replied to Marcus.

“I must be, you just called me sunshine again,”

“Don’t get a big head, Marcus, it’s just sex, we’re not getting married or anything,”

“ _That’ll_ change,”

Dusan rolled his eyes at Marcus, just _who_ in the hell did Marcus think he was? How did he know Dusan’s possible future reactions so well? Well, Dusan can be an open book at times—he thinks that he can hide very well in front of people but Marcus always catches on. Marcus was hip to his game. 

Marcus grabbed Dusan just the way he wanted him to, he didn’t stop, making the pitch of Dusan’s moans go up once Marcus made it to his sweet spot, “Jesus holy fucking christ, dude,”

“Hehe, _there’s_ my boy,”

“So fucking big, _fuck_!”

The bed squeaked louder as Marcus went faster, it felt amazing to both him and Dusan. Usually, Dusan would just tell Marcus to fuck off and go away, but at this moment—Dusan didn’t _want_ Marcus to leave.

“Hmm—mmm—shit!” Dusan exclaimed, out of pleasure.

“You definitely don’t hate me anymore, huh?” Marcus replied to Dusan, in between moans.

“You shut the fuck up, you,”

“I’ll take that as a yes,”

Dusan hated Marcus’ shit talk, only Dusan was allowed to do that—Marcus couldn’t react, it was against the rules. Even as a bottom, Dusan got a thrill out of bossing Marcus around—taking out all of his tension on him mentally. For any normal person, they would feel drained dealing with Dusan—but not Marcus, hell… both Marcus and Dusan were not “normal”, this is why these two only have each other and are not even making an effort to date anyone. They were _made_ for each other, as dysfunctional as dysfunctional can get together.

* * * *

Dusan was alone again in his penthouse, he somehow managed to sneak out of Marcus’ apartment and it was a struggle for him to get back on his feet. Marcus _seriously_ wore him out. Dusan looked back and forth just to see if he hasn’t gotten any surprise visits from Marcus, he was quite surprised that Marcus didn’t follow him back.

One of Dusan’s bodyguards noticed how paranoid he looked to him, “Mr. Nemec, are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, just having a bit of a panic attack again,” Dusan replied to his bodyguard.

“You’re limping a bit, anything you want to talk about?” Dusan’s bodyguard asked him.

“I fell… that’s it. _Nothing_ to hide here, focus on your job and protect me,”

Dusan walked back inside to his desk, looking at his emails. Surely, Marcus didn’t know Dusan’s email address or did he? Dusan noticed a new email notification as soon as he logged in, “Probably more junk, I guess…” Dusan softly said to himself.

… _it was Marcus_.

“How in the fuck did he get my—? _Ohhhh_! Dusan, you jackass, he’s a fucking hacker,” Dusan said out loud to himself.

**_X_ **

**_((“I’m in your penthouse right now as you read this, your bodyguards already know what’s up,”_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Marcus))_ **

**_X_ **

“Come on out, Marcus—I’m not gonna kick your ass… _YET_!” Dusan called out to Marcus.

Dusan couldn’t find Marcus though, he looked around almost everywhere—under his desk, under his bed, in his closets… until he felt someone tapped him on his shoulder, “ _Fuck_ , you fucking scared me, you dickwad!”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, prince charming,” Marcus mockingly replied to Dusan.

“Dude, we’re gonna have to lay down some rules—you can’t just be sneaking up on me like that in my own place, I mean if I get a heart attack and die—who _else_ are you gonna plow in the ass every night, _huh_?”

“Such a romantic, Dusan,”

Dusan really didn’t care how harsh he was with Marcus, “Hey, that’s what we do, you kidnap me, you fuck me, I sneak out and you grab me up again, _right_?”

Marcus, amused at Dusan’s squirming around and lying, said to Dusan, “Now come on, you _know_ that’s not _how_ it goes, you literally _beg_ me for this dick,”

Dusan, growing more annoyed with Marcus as time went on, turnt back to Marcus and said, “No, I don’t,”

“Yeah, you do,” Marcus replied to Dusan.

“Nuh-uh,”

“Uh-huh,”

Another one of Dusan’s bodyguards, a young female, chimed in, “Get a room, you two,”

“But he’s not my boyfriend,” Dusan yelled out, desperate to hide everything from his bodyguards.

“Save it, Marcus told us everything,”

Dusan became red, “I fucking, I fucking… _hate_ …”

“You hate that I’m not fucking your brains out?” Marcus interrupted Dusan, mocking him and his anger.

“That wasn’t what I was—“ Dusan replied to Marcus, before being interrupted by Marcus with a kiss.

Dusan pulled away, taken back, but then went back to Marcus and kissed him back, knocking him to the floor, “Whoa there, someone _really_ missed me,” Marcus said to Dusan, after they released their lips from each other.

“ _Oh_ , stop teasing me, you chocolate stud,” Dusan replied to Marcus, aroused.

“We’ll just let you two lovebirds play together alone,” Two of Dusan’s bodyguards told both Marcus and Dusan.

Dusan pinned Marcus down to the floor, giving him the most passionate kiss that he ever had in his life. Dusan fucking hated Marcus’ guts, but something about Marcus kept him coming back for more, a certain amount of charm that he found in Marcus. Marcus also couldn’t stand Dusan, but toying around with him was a lot of fun and watching Dusan just melt over him was also quite a joy to experience.


End file.
